l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kakita Toshimoko (TCG)
Kakita Toshimoko, the Grey Crane, was the most famous duelist in all of Rokugan Service and Sacrifice, by Mari Murdock and a revered Head sensei of the Kakita Dueling Academy. The Topaz Championship (Beginner Game adventure) Family Toshimoko had a son, Kakita Ichirō, Roar of the Lioness, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda a brother, Kakita Yoshi, and a sister, Kakita Teinko, The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer who eventually married with the Crane Clan Champion Doji Satsume. His sister threw herself on the Sea of the Sun Goddess from the cliffs near Kyuden Doji, and some blamed Satsume had driven her to it. Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute Demeanor and Appearance Toshimoko was a passionate samurai, easy to be provoked. Court Games (The Chrysanthemum Throne fiction), by D. G. Laderoute His long hair had been gray for decades, and had a sarcastic sense of humor. Toshimoko would live each day to the fullest, enjoying wine, women and other beautiful things. Eventually he left behind a bastard son, Hitoshi. The Topaz Championship (Beginner Game adventure) Sensei Toshimoko was a former mentor of the Emperor Hantei the Thirty-Eighth himself. He used to spar with his niece Doji Hotaru, Satsume's daughter and the Crane heir. Satsume, who had stubbornly kept the clan championship for years even as he held the office of Emerald Champion, reluctantly passed her the mantle, at the urging of Kakita Toshimoko and Kakita Yoshi. Winter Court - 1122 In 1122 during Imperial Winter Court Toshimoko championed Doji Shigeru in a public duel to first blood. Shigeru in the persona of Lady Shike was slated to star in the role of Doji Mioko in The Tale of the Fisherman's Daughter, a play depicting the legend of the first Emperor's courtship of Doji Mioko. A group of samurai had threatened Shigeru into casting Magami, a Mantis maiden whom her clan pretended to present as bride to the Crown Prince, as Mioko at the last minute. Winter's Embrace, pp. 5, 10, 19-20, 22-23 Satsume's Death In 1123, when Toshimoko was nearing fifty, Satsume died in strange circumstances, and some guessed the Scorpion had been involved on it. At Otosan Uchi Toshimoko saw the final duel of the Test of the Emerald Champion, in which Akodo Toturi became the new Emerald Champion. The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer Topaz Championship - 1123 This year his bastard son Hitoshi was one of the contestants of the Topaz Tournament, and Toshimoko was openly disdainful towards him. He was one of the judges in the weaponry contest. During the dinner's feast Toshimoko was challenged by Hitoshi, and the Crane sensei gave the Mantis a quickly lesson during the duel. Shinobi Eventually Toshimoko foiled a shinobi attack against his Lady and niece Doji Hotaru. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 107 Loss of Kyūden Kakita His son Ichirō became a hostage of the Lion Clan after the forces of Matsu Tsuko stormed Kyūden Kakita. External Links * Kakita Toshimoko (Children of the Empire) Category:Crane Clan Members (TCG)